dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Super Saiyan (C-type)
|manga debut = Chapter 38 |anime debut = DBS101 |movie debut = Movie 11 |ova debut = |game debut = |type =Ability |subtype = |group =lssj |class =Supplementary |range =User |parent =Legendary Super Saiyan |related =* Super Saiyan Fourth Grade * Super Broly |derived = |tools = |users =* Broly (Broly Trilogy) * Kale * Kefla }} Super Saiyan (C-type)Dragon Ball Supplemental Daizenshū: TV Animation Part 3, page 92 is a version of Super SaiyanBroly (Super Saiyan) concept art and a weaker version of the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation. It has been achieved by Kale and the fusion Kefla. Appearance Much like the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation from which it is derived, Super Saiyan (C-type) increases a Saiyan's height and muscle mass. Like the traditional Super Saiyan form, this transformation causes the hair to rise and turn golden. The Saiyan also loses their pupils as with the Legendary transformation above it. In the anime, however, Kale does retain her green pupils. Because Kefla's transformation is a hybrid between Caulifla's regular Super Saiyan form and Kale's Super Saiyan (C-type), it is noticeably different. Her hair is green, she retains her pupils, and she undergoes a slight increase in muscle mass; but she does not grow in height at all. In the anime, she also retains the golden aura of a traditional Super Saiyan. Attributes Though virtually identical to the Super Saiyan transformation, it is noted to be a Super Saiyan form with perfect energy control, making it essentially the Legendary Saiyan branch's version of the Super Saiyan Fourth Grade state. Kale achieves this form by transforming into a Super Saiyan without going berserk. Like the aforementioned state, achievement of this transformation seemingly indicates that the Saiyan has complete control over their power and is required before advancing to the next level.Dragon Ball Super episode 101 Kefla's power when transformed into this form was gargantuan. In the manga, this transformation was demonstrated to completely outclass Golden Freeza during the Tournament of Power. It was, however, no match against Gokū's perfected Super Saiyan Blue.Dragon Ball Super chapter 37 In the anime, Kale was easily able to hold her own against an admittedly exhausted Son Gokū in his Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken form. In the manga, she single-handedly took on the Pride Troopers, knocking out six of them shortly after transforming.Dragon Ball Super chapter 38 In Other Media This form first debuted in the second movie of the Broly Trilogy. Free of his father's control, Broly adopts a form closer to the standard Super Saiyan transformation. However, this is just a lower form of the Legendary Saiyan transformation, as when he increases to full-power, he adopts said Legendary form. Trivia *In the Dragon Ball Z films, this form is treated almost exactly the same as the regular Super Saiyan, while in Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Broly takes on his equivalent of Super Saiyan C-type by becoming a Super Saiyan while already in his Wrath State. Super Broly is similar to Kale's Super Saiyan C-type, because they are both Legendary Super Saiyan forms, just not at full power. Interestingly, Kale does not require the Wrath State in order to become Super Saiyan C-type, possibly due to Universe 6 Saiyans having evolved to no longer having access to the Great Monkey Transformation or the Wrath form is not necessary to access Super Saiyan C-Type. Notes and references Category:Super Saiyan Transformations